Tiger's Spotlight
by bella1916
Summary: Kelsey was a prodigy. A soon to be born star. She has abnormal talents (like inhuman speed, faster reflexes, can memorize stuff well, is talented in all things). When two men-who completely capture her heart- Ren and his brother Kishan appear. Ren tells her she needs to follow her destiny. Kishan tells her the complete opposite.
1. Prolouge & Finally Free?

**A/N YAY! Finally finished the first chapter of my second story! Hope you like this story. I want to acknowledge my reviewers first of all who encouraged me to finish the third ch of my other story. **

**Ok very importantly this will go for all chapters I don't own Tiger's Curse Series! Sadly. **

_Prologue_

_I was standing face-to-face with my greatest enemies. My half brother and his father-in-law. My fiance was_

_"My dear brother, how nice of you to join us."_

_"My intention was not to come join you! I came to seek justice for the terrible things you've done. Why must it have been you of all people, my brother, who I have come to grow close to. Why have you betrayed not only me, but the law of our kind."_

_I looked towards my fiancé but she only stared coldly at nothing. Her eyes held no emotion in them._

_I asked myself then, did I really agree to marry her? Why me out of all people had to suffer the consequences when I had done nothing wrong?_

_When she looked at Kishan I saw a flicker of something. Hate? Worry? Compassion? Lo-_

_My attention was quickly averted when Lokesh began speaking. His voice was so cold but yet compelling as I stared at him I wondered how a person so dignified looking could be so evil and cruel?_

_"All we need is something from you." He gave menacing smile before finishing his thought. "Your life."_

_I heard a sudden gasp beside me. "No!" Kishan exclaimed. "Our agreement stated that you would let my brother go free. I never wished death upon him."_

_Lokesh chuckled. "I thought you would know better. You disappoint me. Daughter, you know what to do."  
Quickly she pulled out a small dagger and started for me. Before she reached me though Kishan held her back._

_"I will not let my brother's blood stain my hands! Let him go. I void our agreement." Kishan stated._

_"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see Kishan, you were only a pawn in my game. I needed you to get me the bishop with a little help from the queen on my side."_

_With that said Kishan looked over at Lokesh's daughter who turned her head away in shame._

_"We are leaving and that is final." With those words Kishan took the dagger and untied me._

_We turned to leave when we here Lokesh cry out, "Not so fast. I'm not done with you yet."_

_He quickly grabbed me and I felt pain starting to spread in my head._

_I looked and saw Kishan struggle with Lokesh. He lost the fight and fell to his knees_

_Lokesh grinned and started towards Kishan again when his daughter attacked him. With a swift movement he knocked here to the ground dead._

_I knew then how heartless Lokesh was._

_Before she hit the ground though I heard her mumble a few words. Lokesh angrily kicked her lifeless body and stalked out, just as the world was beginning to go black._

_I then realized what she had said as I hit the ground._

Kelsey's POV

My life has always been hectic and with me being the center of attention. Me, I don't mind. In fact I've always loved to bask in the attention of other people.

I can do most anything.I'm proud of it. I don't boast though. Other people do that for me. Haters gonna hate, but they will admit I am good.

I go to school at Mira Costa High School in Manhattan beach California. It's one of the most beautiful, expensive, and best ranked schools here.

Right now I'm in last period. Today was the last day of school. I was excited to get my summer vacation started.

I'm content here. I am in almost every club and every sport. Everyone asks how I manage school and clubs and other activities, but it's really simple. Even though my life is chaotic I like it.

The only thing I wish I could change about my life is my parents. My parents are proud of my achievements, not me. They only use me to get even more famous.

My dad is a famous-more like infamous- businessman, always ripping other businessmen off. My mother doesn't really care that my father does that. She's a famous brain surgeon who only has 25% of her surgeries successful. She blames her unsuccessful ones on her colleagues.

I'm usually at the center of most talks of my parent's social parties. I don't mind the attention. What I do mind is that my parents only care about getting even more popular.

Sometimes I can't stand them.

I sometimes can't even stand my so-called best friends at school. They act like my parents. I once overheard them talking about me and they called me a _friend with benefits._

Sometimes I wish my life was back to normal. Like when I was four years old. I can still remember how my parents set up little tea parties and we would invite my real friends over. Ahhh memories.

The good ole days were life was carefree. Well newsflash!

That time period is over now. Soon I'll be headed off to college. When I enter school again in the fall, I'll be a senior.

I'm planning my summer to be a nice relaxful one. I doubt it though. Not with my parents pushing me to do all these sports and activities for summer.

I sigh. I already saw this brochure of a camp for The Musically Talented. There were also other camps like, The Athletically Talented or The Scientifically Talented and etc..., but I think my parents are more interested in sending me to the music camp.

Personally I didn't mind. I wanted to be famous, wanted to get attention. That was just the person I was. I wanted to get famous though for my athletic stature, my gymnastics, or my martial arts background.

Yes I liked music but it's just a hobby. I like creating music. I can sing and can dance really well also.

The bell rang interrupting my reverie. I packed up my books determined to study a little during break.

I hugged people on my way out, knuckled bumped, and high fived almost everyone in the hallway. I joked with a few people and everyone knew me. I was very popular and I didn't have to do much to retain the popularity.

My _friends_ and I hugged and I promised to keep in touch with them during the break.

"Have a nice summer vaca Hayes," the sarcastic voice of my frienemy rang out.

"You to Kay," I returned just as sarcastically. Her name was Kayla but everyone called her Kay.

I think she was the only person whom I could really trust.

As I turned to my Audi I thought Finally Free.

How wrong I was.

**A/N How was it? Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it please review telling me to hurry up with the next chapters. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not updating this story; well o those who have read the first chapter. With graduation and homework it's been hard. No more homework for a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It may not be good since I wrote this between nine and ten at night.**

Ren's POV

I was scrolling through the prophecies to review what I already knew. I needed to find the person who would defeat **_Him _**once and for all. Living all this time just so the prophecy could be fulfiiled.

I had frozen at the age of twenty-one. I looked the same as I had many, many years ago.

After reading the prophecies for so long I was able to figure out a few of the meanings. Many of the parts were still unclear though. This was not my forte though. I wasn't the best thinker either. I had Mr. Kadam for that. _Well, some of the thinking._

Living this long has given me experience. I had traveled all over the world, learned many languages, studied in the many kinds of martial arts, and have acquired more knowledge of the world.

I was able to live this long because the goddess Durga granted me eternal life and youth. She has been the one to guide me through all these years. Right now she wanted me to find this person.

Over the past few days I have been dreaming about the goddess. For the last two nights however, I've been dreaming about a place. It was clearer on the second night. It was a forest with many cabins. There were many people; teenagers from what it looked liked. That was all I could see from the dream.

It was difficult finding out what it meant? Was it a location, a vision, or what?

Tonight hopefully, I could get a better view of the dream so I could try and find some meaning in it.

Right now I was trying to decipher a part in the prophecy which was a very complicated but yet crucial part which I needed. The first four lines were easiest to interpret. It read:

_Fire within,_

_Powerful akin,_

_A spirit enduring,_

_Though easily allured._

This person had a strong and willing spirit although it was a little naïve, albeit this could also have a double meaning. The next part was:

_Behold the three,_

_Who hold the key,_

_To destroy the curse,_

_Forever reversed._

I was a little stumped on this part though. Who would be the three persons who break the curse? Was that first person part of the three? Hopefully Mr. Kadam would be able to decode this. No more to that passage could be revealed because the rest of it was faded. This was a couple of centuries old.

I sighed

I was done being smart for the day so I decided to go for a ride to clear my head. I got into my black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. I normally don't take this car not only because of its scarcity, but because I wanted to be inconspicuous.

Right now was an exception. After all I've had to deal with this week I deserve to out on a ride.

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Kadam decided it was the perfect opportunity to tell me something. I lowered the window as he approached.

Mr. Kadam was always polite as I was rude. He looked as if he was in his late thirties but that was a compliment. He had a kind face but it was mostly his eyes. He was a couple of years older than me; no signs of gray hairs showing. _Yet. _He was growing slowly. We think it was because he was destined to help.

"It's best if you stay Dihren. Now is not one of the best times for one of your escapades."

Ahhh yes. Sometimes I left the house for a while. The longest I've been gone was for a month. This time though I was planning on returning.

"I was only going to go for a drive to clear my head. I really need it now since I feel I will rarely have another time to."

"I suppose a short ride could not hurt. But please, return quickly. The sooner and clearer your dream gets, the faster we will be able to interpret it. Tell me again though, before you leave, what kind of milieu did your dream have?"

"It was like a forest. I was able to see small houses but I did not know exactly what. There were also many teenagers. The place teemed wit-"

"Did any specific teenager stand out?" Mr. Kadam interrupted.

"No. Not that I saw anyway. Why? Do you think someone from my dream was important?"

"It could be but it could also be the location itself. Hmm… So a forest type environment with many teenagers huh? I will have to look into it. Well you may proceed with your ride. I have my own things to attend to."

With that he turned and left.

I was left thinking at my seat.

* * *

After a few minutes of replaying the dream in my mind I decided to finally leave. The blanket of darkness the night provided was perfect.

I went to my favorite place to be alone. It was a desolate place. Not many people would come to a dump late at night.

I turned on the music. I put the song _Papercut_ by Linkin Park_. _It was one of my favorite bands. As the music droned on I began to get sleepy and my eyes began to droop. I fought to stay awake.

* * *

I fell asleep though. Being asleep I dreamed. Like it had been doing for the pass nights the dream got a bit clearer but not by much.

I awoke as I felt the sun through the tinted windows. _Oh well. I had promised to return sooner; Mr. Kadam will understand. Hopefully._

The dream had been much clearer only in the details of the surroundings though. The leaves of the trees were more noticeable. There was hardly any difference between this dream and the last.

One thing I did notice though, was one person beginning to stand out.

Time to return and report this to Mr. Kadam.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sooo. Hey guys! Well, there was an unexpected trip to take. It was a surprise vacation for me. I was busy but I'm baaaaaack. Excuses, excuses, excuses, I know. Onto the story! BTW barely did this chapter today. So sry if it's kinda boring.**

Ch. 3

Kelsey POV

I was going home in my cherry red Audi R10 with the volume of the radio all the way up. The song "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato was on. (Just randomly chose this song)

I was singing at the top of my lungs as well. "Putting my defenses out cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I'd think I'd have a hea-"

I stopped singing because that's when I saw what I believe was a Lamborghini. It wasn't the car though that had grabbed my attention. There was something going on. I couldn't tell what, but whoever was in the car in the opposite lane was giving off a bad vibe. I didn't like it and I pushed the pedal down a bit further.

I began to get a bit nervous when the car started to, what it seemed like following me. I let out a sigh of relief when he took a different street. The rest of my journey home was uneventful.

"I'm home," I announced to an empty house. My parents must be at one of their meetings. This was very frustrating. They were hardly home.

I decided to take out some of my frustration by doing yoga. Yoga was a favorite pastime of mine; apart from all my other sports and martial arts, of course.

I was surprised when I heard my mother say, "So how was your last day of school."

I was even more so by the fact she knew it had been my last day of school. But I answered anyway. "It was fine I guess; uneventful for the most part."

"Have anything planned for the summer?"

"Not that I know of yet; why?"

That's when she took out a few brochures from a table stand. I noticed that it was for a type of camp.

"I think it would be good if you spent your summer at the music camp. It would be a really great experience for you an-"

I stopped her by holding up a finger. I knew better.

"What's the catch?" I asked with a serious expression. I did not like to be ignorant.

"What? No! I was just offering this to you so you wouldn't have to spend most of your summer on your buttocks doing nothing." She said with an all too innocent expression.

I sighed. "I'll have to think about it mother. But thank you for the offer."

Even though I didn't like not knowing, what I disliked even more was being rude.

"What would you like for dinner?" My mother asked, cleverly quickly changing the subject.

"I'm up for some Italian today. How does spaghetti and lasagna sound? I'll help."

"No it's fine. I'll do it. You continue what you were going to do."

She turned to leave when I asked, "Is father coming home as well?"

I didn't want to, but I secretly admitted that I missed parents.

"Your father is coming home later. He's been very busy with investing into new companies. His own company has begun to grow and he's busy with that as well."

_Oh right; in other words making illegal monopolies just so he can become richer. How am I so fortunate to have the best dad?_

"Oh ok in that case I'll just be upstairs."

With that she left and went the opposite way of the kitchen.

It was also odd that she offered to cook. Usually it was our maid who cooked the meals. Maybe mother had sent them away for the day.

I decided to just continue on my way. The arrival of my father had gotten me a bit nervous. I did not know what to expect. Sometimes he spoke to me and other times, he didn't say a word.

I was very relaxed by the time I was done with yoga. I looked at my phone for the time. 4:25 p.m. it read.

About an hour and a half later I felt really relaxed. I took a quick shower, grabbed a good book, and nestled in the most comfortable chair in my room. As I began to read my eyes drooped. Trying to fight with sleep I finally gave up.

With still plenty of time to kill I took a quick shower and settled in a chair with a good book. I was reading Shakespeare's play "Twelfth Night".

I began to dose of and let sleep overcome me.

I knew I was dreaming when I saw a beautiful woman with eight arms. She wore a beautiful white dress that sparkled like the sun. The jewels she wore was made of pure gold. Her hair was gathered up but you could tell that it was glossy. She smiled at me and beckoned me to come closer. I did just that.

She had a black tiger by her side. The tiger just looked at me so I wasn't afraid. It looked as if she were going to tell me something but the dream suddenly shifted.

I was suddenly in a very dark place. The only thing that was illuminating the space I was in was a small candle in the middle. Someone approached then. I quickly backed up a few steps. The stranger looked up and I was startled by his ghastly appearance.

His eyes were sunken in, his teeth were rotten, his fingers looked as if they were only bone, his hair was only in small tufts on his head, but what sickened me most was that you could see his heart. The only reason I knew it was a heart was because it was on his chest. His heart was deformed; barely recognizable . Instead of pumping out blood it pumped out a black liquid.

Horrified by what I was seeing, I turned and began to run. I was running in darkness now. Not seeing where I was going, I fell into a pit.

I looked up into the opening of the pit as i was falling and the last thing I heard was, "You will regret your decisions." (and cue evil laughter D)

I was sweating lightly when I woke up. I was back in my room in a chair. I felt today was full of bad omens. It could just be me though.

Trying to shrug this off, I looked at the clock. It was almost six o'clock. I decided to start heading down for dinner.


End file.
